Category talk:Shandor Family
Other members of the Shandor family According to the information at the Public Library foyer theres some information about this man named Wolf Van Shandor and the picture of this man is seen on shandor island. According to the poster displaying his artwork on mythological creatures (likely gozerian) he was a world famous artist. What does everyone think of this? and Crusto. Nice find there. ]] :I didn't notice that before. I'll go look for it when playing the game. So is this in the library or Shandor Island? Well, anyways, let me research this, and if found , screencap it. Thanks for the tip. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:26, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Clearly a article can be made about him and yes he is part of the Shandor family. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:02, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I however, want Mrmichaelt input on how we'll deal with this information. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:11, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well I didn't find anymore in the library on Him. I'll check out the Shandor Island level later today. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:08, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::I didn't find anything on him on Shandor Island, tho I may have just missed it. However, if its there, It would most likely be in the entrance area, where the painting of Ivo Shandor's Mother was found. Lots of portraits down that hall area. Need help on this one. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:35, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Wow!!! If we made an article on Ivo's mom, I believe we should make on on Wolf since we have a name, image, and information; all the more reason we have enough for a basic article. It's also of interest to the Timeline project. On the right hand side of "WolfVanShandor01.png" there's a paragraph cut off that has 1982 in it. Can someone take a grab of the right side of that display, please? Mrmichaelt 04:45, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I guess we should make note of it on the Library level in a Trivia section, too. Mrmichaelt 04:59, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Whatever it said, If I remember correctly next to it had nothing to do with Wolf Vin Shandor. What is interesting is, by the look of Wolf in his bio pic, he looks pre 1800's which drives home the idea that the Shandor family lineage has perhaps always had ties to the supernatural. His art appears to be that of ghosts. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:08, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Sorta like Egon in RGB. Nonetheless, still interested in the 1982 date. I don't have access to my ps3 right now, and thus the game which is becoming loveabley re-playable and full of stuff yet to discover. Mrmichaelt 05:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I'll screen cap it tonight then. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:45, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Librarypanels01.png|One of the panel sections in the front area of the Library. Note that sections repeat. There are three sections in these ones upstairs. LibrarypanelsBranchcollectionspecialhistory01.png|Branch Collection Special History panel LibrarypanelsBranchcollectionspecialhistory02.png|Branch Collection Special History panel, upclose on text in lower left corner. It is repeated text from above (x2). LibrarypanelsLandscapesofourpast01.png|Landscapes Of Our Past panel LibrarypanelsLandscapesofourpast02.png|Landscapes Of Our Past panel, upclose on text in lower left corner. WolfVanShandorart01.png|Wolf Van Shandor's Art shown above one of the panels (I did photoshop this a bit) LibrarypanelsMythicalartexhibit03.png|Mythical Art Exhibit panel, another closeup of Wolf Van Shandor's art. Fun stuff! LibrarypanelsMythicalartexhibit04.png|Mythical Art Exhibit panel, the map up close. LibrarypanelsMythicalartexhibitmap.png|Mythical Art Exhibit panel, the map up close. (Photoshopped) LibrarypanelsMythicalartexhibit05.png|Mythical Art Exhibit panel, Through Ecto-goggles :Ok, lots of images here. If you need anymore or more blown up, let me know. I think for the most part (unless there isn't a hidden history fact here), this wont matter too much. But it could tie into Shandor Island or the Museum. So let me know. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:09, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for going above and beyond. I'll do the honors and set up Wolf's article. Mrmichaelt 07:42, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :::On Van Shandor's exhibit display, it mentions a map that speculates where he's from. Was that map on the display (though off the top of my head, I'd guess he's from eastern Europe). :::And we still have to verify his portrait on Shandor Island, then we're good. Mrmichaelt 08:48, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'll look into getting better shot of white picture next to Bio of Wolf Van Shandor, as I think that is a map. I may photoshop it to get it readable. (its hard to see even at a angle) Well as for a protrait of him on Shandor Island, it at best would be a pick between 5 or 6 pictures which none look like the bio pic at the Library. I'll give it one more sweep, but I think that part isn't true. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sounds good. I'll dig up the Prima guide and see if there's any mention and images of Wolf on both levels. I doubt anything will happen but did you try to view the Wolf Van Shandor display with the P.K.E. goggles on? Mrmichaelt 09:43, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm pretty sure nothing happens with a PKE meter there, as thats the time in the game we have to search for the ghost in the front. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Thanks for taking the extra images. I couldn't make heads or tails of the map but worth adding to Wolf's Gallery. No mention of Wolf at all in the Prima guide as expected. The only one is of Ivo's ma. Mrmichaelt 05:29, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I am currently looking into getting images of Winston looking at the Archives at the Library. I think you may be able to use them in explaining better the link between the Library ghost and Azetlor. Just let me know where to post the pics. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::From what I recall, I remember they showed Twitty when she was alive on one of those articles. Nonetheless, let's just start the topic in the Library Ghost's Talk page. Mrmichaelt 06:38, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::I traded messages with a certain someone one worked on The Video Game and I've been enlightened that all these art samples are actually rejected designs for the Sloars (Type of Creature) . I want to put into the Trivia section, but how should I reference it...as a "primary source"? Mrmichaelt 01:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::It's a form of "anonymous sourcing" .....No plan for that..... Idea, Say it is From:Anonymous sourcing, Note what little you were given about them(where they worked/department/job title). I think that is a fair citing for trivia. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC)